Generally, a bicycle is useful equipment for leisure activities of modern people or means of transportation in view of its exercising effect and its available space.
So as to allow the bicycle to be freely used in water as well as on land, accordingly, many studies on the bicycle for water and land have been made in different ways.
One conventional bicycle for water and land has air bags mounted on both sides thereof or on the outside thereof so as to float on water, and generates its propelling force through the rotation of pedals so as to be movable.
In case of the conventional bicycle for water and land, however, it is used in the state where the air bags are mounted thereon if used on land, thereby making it hard to maintain the balance thereof and further making it almost impossible to conduct the riding.
Even if the riding is conducted, the width of the bicycle is large to undesirably give many inconveniences to other pedestrians or moving vehicles, and even though the air bags are spaced apart from the land surface, they may be brought into contact with land, thereby undesirably being damaged and broken and accordingly making it impossible to be used in water.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of a new bicycle for water and land capable of being used in water as well as on land.